El amor eterno de Sisifo
by KogaxYuna
Summary: Este amor grande que tuvo Sisifo lo llevara a una muerte


Un día cualquiera Sísifo decidió pasear por la aldea que esta cerca del santuario y de repente mira llegar a alguien, Sísifo camina rápidamente hacia ella y le comienza a saludar, ella entusiasmada comenta que si -usted es Sísifo-, el preguntándose y comento -claro soy Sísifo-, después de eso la extraña comenta que su nombre era Yina y que era anteriormente alumna de Albafika de Piscis, Sísifo se sorprende al ver que ella tenia mucho parentesco con ella y le pregunta a que se debe tu visita-Sísifo el maestro Albafika me pidió que viniera a conocerlo a usted- Sísifo le pregunta mas sobre ella y obtiene que ella tiene 19 años de edad, el tiene 22 en aquel tiempo, además entreno mucho para poder llegar a ser como su maestro Albafika y ser la nueva caballera de piscis y en ese momento Sísifo se enamoro de ella, ella le comenta que quiere conocer el santuario y poder entrenar ahí, después de eso Sísifo como gratitud la lleva el santuario-aquí estamos- Yina sorprendida -este es- así es el gran santuario a partir de aquí este será tu nuevo de algunos meses Yina mostro un gran carisma, su desempeño en los entrenamientos era mucho y su pasión por las rosas fue mucho para el Patriarca y le ofreció a esta portar la armadura de piscis. Ella se sintió muy alagada de esto y comento de no conocer a Sísifo ella jamás hubiera alcanzado este gran sueño, después de un tiempo Sísifo va con ella y la felicita por cumplir su sueño, ella se sonroja y comenta –gracias Sísifo- el dice que también vino a otra cosa, ella curiosamente le dice -que tienes que decir- Yina te amo desde aquel momento que te vi-. Ella sorprendida comenta Sísifo, el le dice nunca he sentido esto con nadie solo contigo, ella comenta –Yo también siento lo mismo por usted-Entonces que me dices- ella comenta que no lo puede corresponder a un si lo ama- yo no te puedo forzar anda- la abraza y la besa. Yina corresponde al beso y al abrazo pero se separa - Yo no puedo besarlo soy letal para usted, con el ritual de sangre soy como veneno- en eso decae la cabeza y Sísifo ve que derrama lagrimas y se las seca –Te entiendo pero nada va a poder cambiar lo que siento por ti- en eso un caballero de plata informa que se acerca una invasión de caballeros fantasmas, Yina se asombra y Sísifo comenta –lista- ella mueve la cabeza diciendo si lentamente y segura de si misma. Al llegar al campo de batalla Sísifo lanza un nuevo ataque *Relámpago Atómico* este ataque destruye mas de 200 caballeros al igual que el ataque de Yina *Rosas Reales Demoniacas* en eso un arquero aparece en los cielos y lanza una flecha a Yina, -No Yina- y se interpone en la trayectoria de la flecha, Yina grita desesperada a tomarlo y destruye la flecha pero este comenta que la flecha logra tocarlo y mira todo borroso, ella llena de ira lanza su ataque mas poderoso *Tormenta de la Rosa Sangrienta* miles de rosas blancas son esparcidas por el aire y destruye a todo el ejercito que restaba ella comenta con lagrimas-Sísifo por que lo hiciste- Lo hice porque me importa tu vida- ¡Sísifo!. Ella lo carga y lo lleva rápidamente a curación. En unas cuantas horas sale el medico y comenta que la flecha contenía un veneno mortal y a no ser que podamos extraerle el veneno morirá. Ella suelta lagrimas y pasa a verlo se recuestas en su pecho –Sísifo por que, al menos te puedo dar un beso de despedida- el beso de la depredadora fue mucho y trajo consigo el veneno de su cuerpo. Al acabar el beso Yina se retira pero Sísifo dice ¡ESPERA! Yina se voltea y ve a Sísifo reaccionando y al final este abre los ojos. Yina corre a abrazarlo y este repercute dolor por la herida. Sísifo comenta porque esta en el medico, Yina comenta por la flecha en eso aparece Asmita de Virgo y viene a ver como seguía Sísifo y comenta que al parecer muy bien, Yina le comenta a Asmita si acaso sabe lo que paso con el veneno de su cuerpo. Asmita comenta que el beso contamino el veneno que poseía Sísifo haciéndolo como una especie da antídoto y el cual podría usar para poder curarse de cualquier veneno, Asmita se retira diciendo suerte por ustedes dos. Yina se alegra al saber que ya no es peligro para el y le da un beso a la mejilla a Sísifo y se retira diciendo debes descansar, Espera dice Sísifo y comenta –Gracias te debo la vida- Yina se sonroja –no yo te la debo a ti- y lo besa diciendo te amo, Sísifo se sonroja y dice Te amo como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en mi vida

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 DE LA HISTORIA DE SISIFO Y YINA, DOS JOVENES QUE ENFRENTARAN MUCHO DOLOR, ANGUSTIAS Y SOBRETODO RETOS DOLOROSOS PERO LOS SUPERARAN CON SU AMOR QUE CONSIGUIERON


End file.
